nacholibrefandomcom-20200215-history
Nacho libre (movie)
nacho libre Nacho libre is a 2006 movie byparamount pictures paramount pictures and movies nickelodeon movies. locations mexico pigpen (deleted scene) tournament de nuevo lucadors arena oaxaca arena finale gypsy castle (deleted scene) profile length: 92 minutes (1 hour, 32 minutes) date released: june 16, 2006 distributed by: paramount pictures made by: nickelodeon movies, black and white productions plot The movie begins when he wants to be a luchador, as he got certain things to fit his concept for a lucha libre wrestler suit. he then got caught by other members of the monastery and he was washed and then dried with a towel (in a stile mimickingof christ scourging of the pillar) he then was put in normal monastery clothing and he was sent into the monastery's kitchen. being tired of his job, he was sent to get orphan's chips, where he got them, but he was attacked by stephen out of hunger. he took the bag and left, nacho then seen ramses emerge from a car, being greeted by many people. he then talked with sister encarnacion, even saying that his own parents tried to convert themselves, but married while he and encarnacion were eating toast. another day began, with him serving the members of the orphans their food (possibly refried beans, terribly made). but the members complained about it, and so he left for thar same city, using his vehicle. he used orphan's chips to bait stephen so he can have him as a wrestler duo partner, and he wanted his supplies for his wrestling suit from the monastery and elsewhere. then nacho libre tried to train stephen and himself, like going into a bull's pen and throwing a bee hive at stephen. they then tried to win a wrestling match against an unknown lucha libre wrestling duo, but both failed. but they still were rewarded money after it, which that meant they were able to buy food for the poor monastery orphans. they got rich salad rather than that extremely terrible meal nacho libre makes. Nacho libre and stephen then made their own Lucha Libre costumes out of stuff. then Nacho Libre baptized stephen in that name, while he was eating salad! the duo then had to face a duo, which were made up of short, savage wrestlers that can't speak at all! but nacho libre's duo lost the match. but the only good thing is that they got more money to buy more food for the orphans, as well as new clothing and some changes for stephen and nacho. He and encarnacion went on a little visit back to town, he told her that he had stretchy pants, saying his normal clothing was "stinky" and he witnessed two men. but when he was trying to fight them, stephen and some help came, but one of the enemies punched Nacho. video game a video game was released only on nitendo DS by majesco entertainment in 2006 to follow up the movie. soundtrack there is a nacho libre soundtrack, it includes score and rare nonscore songs. links nacho libre on wikipedia nacho libre (film) nacho libre wikipedia Category:Nacho libre Category:Pictures needed Category:All pages Category:Help needed Category:Other various Category:Other/various